Aunt Clara Goofed
by Bewitched Christian
Summary: Aunt Clara visits and Darrin, Tabitha, Endora, and Samantha are in for a surprise
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Clara Goofed!

Chapter 1: Breakfast that day

It was a typical day at 1136 Morning Glory Circle, Tabitha, Samantha, and Darrin sat down at the table eating breakfast. "And then my client said, 'If Spishack can't do it no one can…" Then that statement was interrupted with a loud KABOOM! Smoke dispersed around the room to reveal Aunt Clara in a geisha outfit. "Breakfast in China," Aunt Clara said. "Aunt Clara why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Samantha asked. "I didn't know! You see, I was under the impression that I was ordering two eggs over medium in Chinese but…" Tabitha puts her finger on her nose and moves it back and fourth and Aunt Clara is in her normal outfit. "Why thank you Tabitha!" Aunt Clara said. Tabitha giggled. "Tab-i-tha!" Darrin said. "Oh, Darrin! She was just trying to help!" Samantha said. "Fine," Darrin responded. "Well, Aunt Clara, would you like some orange juice?" Samantha asked. "No, just some water," Aunt Clara said. Samantha pours some water out of the pitcher. "Alright, Rice, Mice, Spliced, Yice, Lice, Crice, turn this water into Tea that's been iced!" Aunt Clara waves her hands at the water and smoke rises from the water and then Tabitha and Darrin then disappeared and left in their place was two penguins!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Visit from Endora 

A small white sphere appears in the room and floats around in mirth. It landed on a chair and dissapeared and in it's place Endora popped in.  
"Hello Samantha, Clara. Where's Dipster?" Endora looks around the room. "And where's my precious TABITHA!" Samantha and Clara don't answer.  
"Tabitha! Grandmama is here!" Endora gets up and looks around. "Do you have any idea, Clara?" Endora asked with a withering look.  
"I... a... buh... duh..." Aunt Clara responded. "Well, you see, there was a bit of a mishap earlier and..." Samantha said, only to be inturrupted by Endora. "CLARA! Bring Tabitha back this minute!" after Endora said this, the two penguins came waddling in. "Who are they!" Endora screeched.  
"That is Tabitha, and Darrin" Aunt Clara responded as if it was nothing. "AHHH!" Endora runs and picks up one of the penguins and hugs it.  
"That's Darrin," Aunt Clara responded. Endora dropped it and picked up the other one and hugged it (Tabitha). Endora started to raise her hands but then Samantha got in between them. "You're luck for Samantha," Endora said. Endora popped out leaving an echoing, ear popping screech behind her '


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Samantha's plan

"Oh Samantha! What am I to do?" Aunt Clara asked. "Well, let's see, you could always try to change th… never mind. I know! We could switch bodies! Then I could reverse the spell!"

Samantha made one of those, "Did I just say that?" faces. "Witch. Slitch, allow a witches switch!" Samantha said. She did her "nose twitch" and she suddenly felt old and bewildered.

Aunt Clara then felt young and chipper. She ran to a mirror and saw she was Samantha!

"Wow!" 'Samantha' said. "Okay, now, Yubby, tubby, flubby, grubby," 'Aunt Clara' said.

She was send falling to her butt. This was obviously not going to work 'Aunt Clara' thought. 'Samantha' was happy with these new arrangements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Witch Switch has a glitch 

'Aunt Clara' walks around the kitchen, bewildered. "Every bone in my body is creaking and cracking and the worst of all is that I can't even call mother to help. She won't believe I'm Samantha, oh what a rotten day"  
She could tell 'Samantha' was happy darting around the room doing everything she wished she could still do "Oh, I feel like I'm 10,000 again!" 'Samantha' screamed in joy.  
"Well don't get too used to it" 'Aunt Clara' said.  
"As soon as you remeber that spell you cast to transform Tabitha and Darrin you'll be back in these wrinkles and poofing everywhere where you are not trying to go"  
"What's that?" 'Samantha' said. "I'm sorry, I was too busy being young to listen"  
'Aunt Clara' realized what was going on. This was not going to be over anytime soon. 'Aunt Clara' realized 'Samantha'  
had a different thought in mind. 'Samantha' wanted this Witch Switch to be permenant!


End file.
